lobotomycorpfandomcom-20200223-history
One Sin and Hundreds of Good Deeds (Legacy)
"Is it evil, if one evildoing can achieve hundreds of good deeds? Do you have to feel guilty for having a power for good?" - Angela One Sin and Hundreds of Good Deeds (O-03-03-Z), shorthanded to One Sin, is a relatively harmless Abnormality that is in the shape of a levitating cross, seemingly melded with a skull, both of which are bound tightly together by a thorn crown. __TOC__ Ability Its special ability is "Forgotten Sin Brings Forth Punishment". This ability is activated upon an agent executing the unique 'Confession' work. One Sin will accept the confession of the agent and enlighten them by replenishing both their health and mental health fully. There's a small chance that the confessing agent is not telling a 'real' sin, and rather just a fabricated story, and instead of receiving healing, lightning will strike the agent, dealing physical and psychological damage. Its mood will deplete regardless of whether the confession is truthful or not. Origin The details of its origin are currently unknown. Caretaking One Sin and Hundreds of Good Deeds responds best to consensus work. It likes cleanliness, amusement, and violence works, and doesn't care for nutrition. Like all Abnormalities, its energy output changes depending on its mood. It produces a moderate amount of energy when it feels happy and no energy when distressed. One Sin and Hundreds of Good Deeds' mood gauge is divided into 2 sections, distressed and happy. Under the 70%, it will feel distressed and above it, will be happy. * "After employee made a confession to One Sin and Hundreds of Good Deeds, its condition rapidly got bad." * "Employee and people around seem to have got their mind clear, but not as much as employee who actually made the confession." * "There seems to be a scarce chance of lightning strikes while making a confession. Employee pleaded that mind got corrupted after being hit by the lightning, while those who did not get hit seem to have any effect on them." Strategy One Sin is arguably the easiest abnormality to take care of. Incapable of breaching quarantine, it poses no threat to the facility, and poses even less threat to employees in general, as at it's worst, it can send an employee into a panic. When dealing with One Sin, it is advised to frequently perform Consensus work on it as to keep it's mood above 70%, rendering lots of energy for the facility. One Sin can also be helpful through tactical use of Forgotten Sin Brings forth Punishment. In the event that the player is fighting another abnormality and needs quick restoration of their suppression force, employees can be individually reassigned to confess, effectively replenishing them for battle. Don't let an employee's psychological meter fall too low, however, because if the confession fails, the employee will only cause more trouble through panic. Observations Final Observation Encyclopedia Entries * "A giant skull with a crown of thorns and cross tied to it, levitating about a meter above the ground." * "Despite its harsh appearance, it is hardly harmful. It often makes noises by clacking its teeth together but there is no need to pay extra attention to that noise. Stress levels rise rather sluggishly, so less attention is required compared to other Abnormalities. When stressed, 'feeding' it is necessary, although it does not feed on typical sustenance." * "It feeds on human 'sins', revealed through confession. Employee on duty must sit (or stand) in front of the creature and confess to his/her sins. There is no way to know how it digests words but stress levels do decrease." * "Recently, a positive impact was discovered. A study showed that the employees who succeeded in confessing have recovered some part of their mentality. However, the abnormality's Encephalin drastically decreased. The cause of this decrease is still mystery. Also, the outcome is not known for confessions on non-factual events." * "(Redacted) : "This happened during , about 4 in the afternoon. Damn, does this even work...? Anyway, there was a train track about 20 minutes away from my house. I had a neighborhood friend I used to hang out with. We were close, I think. One day, there was something like a Halloween party. We decided to dress up as animals. One of my friends was a deer. The costume was made with some crappy antlers, and some clothes with dark spots on it, not convincing at all. I... I don't know how the kid got into the forest. We found him wandering around between the trees, and yelled 'STOP!' I guess he thought we were calling him here. He ran toward us and... We heard a few gunshots and that was it. The blood splattered to my shoes. We never dressed up like animals again. That's it.'" * "Observation Log 4_435 Of course its eye sockets were empty, it was a skull. It didn't mean that it couldn't see. I can feel its gaze on me, listening. Letting stuff out in confession did lightened the psychological burden." * "Later we went to the hometown to investigate the aforementioned incident. A boy named (Redacted) was indeed shot to death 3 times with a shotgun after entering the forest dressed like a deer, during hunting season. Unlike the confessed story, there was a witness that said (Redacted) was not close to the group of kids in the area, they didn't get along well. Also, the witness mentioned hearing children yell 'RUN.' immediately before the blast of the shotgun." * "{ "You can't expect all employees to confess about factual events to that skull. One in ten usually states something untrue. It's a little different to a lie. It's close to involuntary self-defense. While they are aware of the fact that they should only say what is true but once they start making up excuses for their mistakes about the reason for their action, it can no longer be a confession. I'm telling this to you! You have been explaining for five minutes on the reason you were late to work that day!" * (Removed) "Experiment Log x2-321: We categorized all sins man makes into three levels. Level 1, 'insignificant lie or action that wouldn't draw any attention, kind that one would be able to talk about in a social setting and laugh at'. Level 2, 'slightly serious mistake that you would only talk to your closest friends about'. Level 3, 'a great sin that one would carry around for their entire life and tell no-one about'. Employee was sent in to confess to a Level 1 sin. The select Abnormality's stress levels decreased 10%, and energy levels increased 12%. Employee was sent in to confess to a Level 2 sin. The select Abnormality's stress levels decreased 13% and energy levels increased 15%. Employee was sent in to confess to a Level 3 sin. 1min 48sec. after the employee went in, a bright light flashed. Inferring from the amount of light that had leaked outside the containment room, inside may have been blindingly bright. Our offices experienced a power outage right afterwards. The blackout continued for 2 hours. The select Abnormality's stress levels increased 5%, and energy levels decreased. lost past 6 years' memories. The experiment came to a halt. Privacy matters warranted a policy to keep surveillance cameras classified. But to understand the incident there was no choice but to view the surveillance material. The following is an excerpt from the video. All of the footage was not available; the data was damaged from the moment of the blinding flash of light." Flavour Text * "One Sin and Hundreds of Good Deeds could give positive effects to employees situationally." * " feels unknown fear of entering the room of One Sin and Hundreds of Good Deeds because nothing is known." * "One Sin and Hundreds of Good Deeds is waiting for people's sins." * "'s sin will soon reach One Sin and Hundreds of Good Deeds." * "One Sin and Hundreds of Good Deeds is your convictor." * " is finished with order but One Sin and Hundreds of Good Deeds is not responding." * "One Sin and Hundreds of Good Deeds is grinding teeth, making threatening sound once in a while." * "One Sin and Hundreds of Good Deeds floats around slowly." * "One Sin and Hundreds of Good Deeds is not responding to 's work." * "As is proceeding the work, One Sin and Hundred of Good Deeds is not giving the slightest response." * "Shoulder torment means taking half of the sin." * "Human who can adroitly deceive oneself only can live very delightfully." * "In a future life, there are only spiders" * "Employee has finished on One Sin and Hundreds of Good Deeds. It doesn't show any reaction, but the somber sound of its teeth chattering can be heard." Trivia * One Sin and Hundreds of Good Deeds is a reference to the Christian religion. The religious figure, Jesus Christ, wore a crown of thorns as a form of torture, and was hung up on a cross to pay for the sins of mankind. * One Sin and Hundreds of Good Deeds is the easiest Abnormality to care for, as it only requires occasional consensus, and is incapable of escaping or draining energy. ** Despite being capable of inflicting psychological damage, One Sin and Hundreds of Good Deeds doesn't seem to attack employees in works except for a failed confession, which actually inflict both physical and psychological damage. * One Sin and Hundreds of Good Deeds can be used to accept the twelfth Apostle's confession to defeat WhiteNight at the cost of that employee/Apostle. Gallery OneSinGoodMoodLegacy.png|One Sin in its good mood OneSinAbilitySuccess.gif|One Sin, accepting the confession of an agent OneSinAbilityFail.gif|One Sin, punishing an agent who is lying about its confession OneSinArtFull.png|Full Artwork of One Sin and Hundreds of Good Deeds Category:Abnormalities Category:ZAYIN Category:Original Category:Religious Category:Legacy